The Project
by RexxieRandom12
Summary: Alex West and her father had worked countless hours on the perfect serum to make a superhuman, and Alex was the test subject, but after something goes horribly wrong, she has to figure out what caused it, was it an alternate war which she sees or something else?
1. Chapter 1

C.H.A.P.T.E.R: O.N.E.

M.Y name is Alice West, I'm typing this to tell anyone this, because no one else would believe me if this wasn't made, no one would believe me.

I was working with my dad, Proffesor West, he was working on a secret project, me. I was in the lab, in a chamber, my test chamber, where he gave me my laptop, phone, hidden cameras of 24/7 live feed, and some food and a tent with outside, I would always remember this.

"Ok Alice, I want you to punch the tree three feet from your tent!" My father says, I go over, I punch it, a pulse of energy and air come from the tree and the tree explodes. "The hell was that?" I asks, afraid, scared of what I've become.

"It's fine, I enhanced your food with the formula I was working on, you can come out for right now, come back tommorow so I can do more tests!" My father says, I nod, grab my things and come out, go to my car and drive to my house.

W.H.E.N I got to my house, my dog, Connie was waiting for me. I'm a big Steven Universe fan, sorry! I went to my bathroom and splashed water on my face, what I saw when I did was unexplainable. I wasn't in my bathroom, I was 'transported' to a battlefield, but not an ordinary battlefield, people had laser guns, explosions, I came back to reality after that, breathing heavily. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself, I went to my room.

I grabbed my cell and called my father. He answered. "Yes, honey?" He asked me. "I washed my face nd I saw death, battlefield, guns, I saw some scary shit, dad!" I said, freaking the hell out.

"Ok! Breath dear! Come to the lab so I can do an NS, come now!" My dad says, I agree and go over. An NS is a NeuroScan, just abrieviated.

He starts the NS. I get a headache but I don't say anything, I close my eyes, but when I open them, the lab is in chaos, papers flying everywhere, sparks flying from electronics, I look at my NS and my brain is all red, the red means something's wrong with me. "Dios mio!" I exclaim, 'dios mio' means 'dear god' in spainish, for people who don't know.

"Dad!? Daddy!? Papa!? Papi!? Anyone?" I yell, I grab my bag and walk, I find my dad, but he's dead, scapel in the back of his neck, I see blood everywhere. I see the formula. It has Argon, Nihonium, Iodine and Selenium. "Holy shit!" I exclaim, covering my mouth. A spark of an explosion flies behind me and makes a crackling noise, I jump a little.

I'M running, I get outside and two assholes, ZJ and CJ Gregory are waiting outside and trip me. "Oops! We're not sorry dear!" ZJ and CJ say at the exact same time. I stand up and push them. "You two are fucking assholes!" I scream at them. "It's probably because we're not pussies!" CJ says. "Don't mess with me." I say, they're not impressed. "What did you just fucking say?" ZJ asks. "Pussy!" CJ finishes.

"Don't fucking mess with me! Bitches!" I say, I push them and a pulse comes from their chests, they fly back into the middle of the road, they then bolt the other way. "Let's get the fuck outta here, Zeej!" I hear CJ say. I hear ZJ say something, but I can't make it out.


	2. Chapter 2

C.H.A.P.T.E.R T.W.O

I grabbed my bag and ran to my car and just drove, not knowing where I'm going. I stopped by my house to pick up Connie, my dog. We were driving when we hit a block in the road, but I kept driving, I thought of how I used my powers, I drove, I hit the roadblock and pulsed and it shattered into a milliion pieces.

We drove for a while when we entered Manhattan. I thought I saw a man, hot, I blinked and he dissapeared. There was a hotel, I stopped into it. "Hello ma'am, would you like a room?" The guy at the front desk asked. "Yes sir, just for tonight, sir, put it under Fiona Anderson." I said, I used a fake name, just in case some FBI or NSA agent would chase me.

I got to my hotel room and layed down on the couch. I looked over at the hall to the room, I saw the guy I saw on the street. I walked over to the man. "Who are you?" I ask. He smiles.

"I'm Sean, I saw you at the battlefield, I got teleported here, somehow." Sean says, he carreses my cheek, I blush a little. I go in for a kiss, but he kisses me. We fall onto the bed, I accidently kick my phone which I somehow accidently turned on music with my powers.

The song Weak by AJR plays. I lay on his chest and I pull of my shirt, revealing a semi revealing bra, he teleports his shirt off and he has a ten pack. Oh my fucking god!

He pulls me close and kisses me, then my phone plays Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. "Why do I feel we met?" I ask, laying next to Sean.

"I don't know, but it feels right. Right?" Sean asks. I shrug, I get on my shirt, he does the same. "It just doesn't feel right, I don't know why." I say silently. I thought Sean nodded.

I stood up, went to my bag and pulled out two shot glasses and whiskey. "Bottoms up?" I ask, pooring my shot glass. "Yeah! I'll have some!" Sean says, I nodded and oored him some, I sipped at my whiskey

"So, what shit have you seen?" Sean asks. I shrug. "I almost killed two assholes! That's a start!" I say, looking at him.

"No, you, you look likeable!" Sean says. "I'm the rich bitch of the town, I fuck people up!" I say.


End file.
